After a chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) process is performed on a substrate, the substrate typically is cleaned to remove unwanted debris and particles from the substrate. For example, slurry, polished substrate material or other residue may cling to the substrate, including the edge bevel of the substrate.
Following CMP, substrates may be rinsed and transferred to a cleaning module such as a scrubber brush box, a megasonic tank, etc., to remove such unwanted material. However, some particles and residue that remain following CMP may be difficult to remove using conventional cleaning methods of brush box scrubbing, megasonic tank immersion or the like.